Baron
Owned by Pyschopasta Baron is a scrawny, furless tom with no fur whatsoever, egg-like, bulging neon eyes, his right eye has a scar on it from a fight with another cat. He has long, twisted claws, a rat-like tail, and a sagging, lumpy body. He also speaks in a deep nasal voice. History Baron is the leader of SkullClan, the gang of rogues living in an abandoned Twolegplace (an apartment complex). Though he is very scrawny and alien in appearance, this cat leads his Clan like a general and makes sure no one gets out of line, and has a suave and charming personality. Two moons before the dogs attack the ThunderClan camp, Crowfeather and Eaglekit travel through Twolegplace to find Baron. Baron and his Clan are invited to the forest by Crowfeather, who wants their help to force their gang defeat the rest of BloodClan. Baron remembers Scourge as "being like a son to him", but agrees to help him nonetheless. Two moons later, Crowfeather leads SkullClan into the forest and introduces them to the forest cats. However, when Crowfeather then attempts to command SkullClan to fight, Baron laughs and says that he and he alone commands SkullClan. Crowfeather then takes the opportunity to think back at what Scourge has did over the past few moons, and says that if SkullClan doesn't then the forest will be damned. Seemingly intrigued by this, Baron once again refuses to fight for Crowfeather, saying that he and Scourge has met before, and has history. Shocked, Crowfeather tries to convince Baron that Scourge is nothing but a traitor, but Baron reveals that he'll resurrect Scourge and have him become his new "Puppet". He then tears into Crowfeather's neck with his claws, and uses them to dig into his neck, and uses two paws to rip his head off. This wound is so severe that even Rock cannot heal it, killing Crowfeather all together. Baron then decides that the forest will be SkullClan's new home. He informs Firestar that the Clans have three days to decide whether they will come quietly and leave the forest or else they will meet SkullClan in battle on the fourth day. Firestar decides to refuse and convinces all four forest Clans to combine into LionClan. SkullClan and LionClan later meet in battle at Fourtrees. Baron battles with Firestar, taking his first life. Baron is surprised when Firestar revives, and Firestar fights him again, saving Cloudtail from death. Baron then surprises Firestar after Firestar kills him with a bite to the throat, and revives. His gash seemed to bled, but Baron is not phased, as if he is an undead being from the lowest levels of Hell. He states that he is "The Baron of SkullClan" and that "He is the Incarnation of Death". He and Firestar battle once again, but Rock appears and uses a spell against Baron. This cuts off Baron's dark magic and gives Firestar an advantage to attack. Baron tries to escape, but accidently trips over the ledge of a nearby cliff and lands on a bristle of thorns, piercing his eyes. With the fall of their leader, SkullClan admits defeat and retreats. Firestar then noticed that Baron had vanished with little magic as possible. Baron's Return / Scourge's Resurrection After being thwarted by LionClan, Baron heals himself and regains his site after his black magic powers returned. Even though he's still disappointed by SkullClan's failure to conquer the forest, he thinks of a way to resurrect Scourge. He has SkullClan dig up the body, drag it to Twolegplace, lay the corpse on the alter, and Baron says a spell that resurrected Scourge. Scourge opens his eyes and noticed that he is in a room filled with dark artifacts and the bones of wildlife. SkullClan just watched as Baron tells him how he and Scourge are similar and offers him independence. Just like in Scourge's time, he and the returning BloodClan wants to rule the forest, but LionClan gangs up on him. But BloodClan and SkullClan combined themselves and becomes "DevilClan". Baron (who painted himself white to resemble a cat skeleton) used his magic from up a tall tree to shield DevilClan with walls of fire. Willing to protect the forest, Firestar formed a plan, and climbed up a tall tree and jumped from branch-to-branch to defeat Baron one last time. Firestar and Baron rolled off the branch and landed in the middle of the circle of fire, where they'd continue fighting. While LionClan battled DevilClan, Firestar bit into Baron's back, and after that Baron clawed the left side of Firestar's face. After much fighting, Firestar finally got the upper hand and knocked Baron into the wall, setting Baron ablaze. As Baron burns to death, Firestar and the rest of the LionClan defeated DevilClan. Even though part of the forest was destroyed by the wildfire. When twolegs (firemen) came to put out the flames, there was no sign of Baron's body anywhere. Due to the fact that he resurrected himself and ran off. Character Theme Trivia * Baron's name is based on the Loa of The Dead: Baron Samedi, which can explain his dark powers. * He and Scourge get along quite well due to some bargaining. * Scourge described Baron as a riddle wrapped around an enigma, around a please and thank you. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Evil